


Decisions, Decisions

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward, Cute, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, KakaIru Valentines Week 2021, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Kakashi has finished all his work for the day - signing paperwork, attending meetings, doing other Hokage duties, etc.; and now that he has some free time, he's not entirely sure what to do with himself...But one conversation later with Iruka, and he's being dragged along on a mystery date.Where are they going, and what are they going to do? How come Iruka is so hard to read this time?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021





	Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Kakairu Valentine's Week 2021! I actually finished this _after_ another fic I have prepared; but this prompt comes first, so here we are!
> 
> Enjoy! ^.^

"Okay, that's the last of it!" Iruka declared with a smile.

"Huh? I've actually finished all of my paperwork?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. Now you've got the afternoon to do whatever you want."

"Oh…" He was slightly disappointed - he had enjoyed spending time with Iruka.

"What's wrong?"

"I just… don't know what to do with myself. I can't even remember what I used to do in my free time before I became Hokage."

"I've had days like that, too." Iruka chuckled. "Why don't you have a wander around the village and get some fresh air? Or you could read something from that god-awful series of yours under a tree?"

 _I'd rather spend my time with you…_ , he wanted to say. But his body wouldn't let him.

"Hey, Icha-Icha isn't that bad…" He said, instead.

"Kakashi, I read the first one; and it really is that bad. Who even takes someone on a date to a strip club?! That is easily one of the top five worst places to go…"

"Okay, I admit that part was bad." He agreed. "Where would you take someone on a date instead?"

"Just about anywhere else!" Iruka grinned.

"No, for real." Kakashi swallowed, his heart pounding fast. "Where would you go?"

"Uhh…" Iruka was taken aback by the seriousness of the question. "It would depend on how well I knew the person. If I was already acquainted with them, I'd take them somewhere I know they'd like; but if I didn't know them, the first date would probably be coffee somewhere so we could chat and get to know each other."

 _Just ask him, or you're going to regret it again!_ Kakashi swallowed his nerves, and continued.

"Where would you take me?" He asked, his stomach churning as nausea sloshed through it like a ship stuck in a storm.

Iruka felt his cheeks grow hot. Him and Kakashi on a date? He'd never pictured that before - they'd always worked well as good friends; but he supposed a date would be nice. Yeah… Neither of them had anything else to do, either, so they could leave right then. And as for where, he had the perfect plan concocted.

"Why don't you come with me, and find out?"

"Y-You're serious?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"That's where this conversation was going, wasn't it?"

"W-Well, yeah, but… I wasn't sure if you would want to. You actually want to go?"

"Yeah." Iruka smiled, his face growing hot as blush burned into his cheeks. "I want to go on a date with you."

\------------

When Iruka and Kakashi left the Hokage Tower together, they began walking in silence, just enjoying each other's company; but at the same time, Kakashi's heart was pounding fast. He couldn't believe that he was actually on a date with Iruka, that they weren't together as friends right now, but love interests; and he was excited, not just to spend time with him like this, but to see what he had planned and where things would lead.

"So where are you taking me?" He suddenly asked.

They had just gotten out of the business district, away from the Hokage Tower, the academy, and everything else shinobi-related; and now they were just wandering, seeming to be heading in the general shopping district, but nowhere specific yet.

"Have a guess." Iruka prompted.

"Hmn… Somewhere to eat? " Kakashi pondered. "You haven't had lunch yet, either, have you…? Are we going to Ichiraku?"

Iruka smiled smugly to himself, purposely not answering; and Kakashi turned to him and analysed his expression, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Or is that a bad place for a date? The food is good, so I didn't think it'd be that bad… What about barbecue? That would be decent - it's quiet… Pretty intimate…"

Iruka fought back a blush as he pictured himself and Kakashi in a cozy booth together, knees and possibly legs touching, softly murmuring to one another as they got lost in conversation, time flying by faster than either of them knew. It would have been a nice place to go, although perhaps a little too intimate for a first date; but they were going somewhere else instead, somewhere he knew Kakashi would like.

Finally, they reached a street lined with all kinds of food stalls and restaurants; and Kakashi studied them curiously, his mind ticking over where they were going. They were clearly going to eat, but the question now was _where_. Suddenly, Iruka took his hand, making his heart flutter as the sparks made his hand tingle from Iruka's touch; and he allowed him to guide him towards a stall on the corner of the block. And when Kakashi saw which one it was, his eyes lit up happily.

"Maa, Iruka, I know you well. This was my first guess!" He said, pleasantly surprised, as he stepped beneath the familiar Ichiraku Ramen sign.

They took their usual seats; and Iruka picked up a menu to browse, and see what was on special while they waited for Teuchi.

"What do you feel like?" He asked when he finally decided.

"I'll have what I always get." Kakashi answered teasingly, with a glimmer of amusement in his eye.

"Perfect!" Iruka said, smiling as he put the menu away, completely throwing Kakashi off.

He had expected Iruka to ask him what it was, and then he was going to tease him about not knowing, and watch him get all flustered as he tried to guess; but he seemed very confident in himself. Was he just acting, hoping he would eventually confirm it, himself; or did he really know his order?

Finally, Teuchi was ready for them, and Iruka ordered.

"I'll have the tonkotsu ramen, please; and Kakashi will have his usual, the miso with extra pork." He said.

He turned to Kakashi to say something, and found him staring at him curiously, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" He asked self-consciously.

"No, not at all." Kakashi assured. "I just wasn't expecting you to _actually_ know my order…"

"Well, the amount of times we've had ramen together, why _wouldn't_ I know what you like by now?" Iruka asked, chuckling a little. "I do tend to pay close attention to the people who are most important to me, after all."

"W-Well, I hope you're paying attention now…" Kakashi blurted awkwardly, his face growing warm, and his heart fluttering wildly. He put a hand up to his mask nervously. "Because you're about to see my face."

Kakashi took a deep breath, and carefully pulled his mask away, his mind racing as he kept his eyes on Iruka. He hadn't shown his face to anyone in years, without being in disguise; and even though he was sure Iruka wouldn't care about how his face looked, and wasn't so superficial that his feelings towards him would change the moment he saw it, it was still a big deal for him, and he was still worried about what Iruka's reaction may be.

Iruka's heart skipped a beat, and his face grew hot as he watched Kakashi take his mask off. He knew how much effort he put into keeping his face a secret, and he was touched that Kakashi was not only willing, but offered to show it to him unprompted. And as he gazed into his eyes, he could see how important this moment was for him, that he wasn't just revealing his face, but a whole new side of him, a whole part of himself that only his reflection had ever seen. And it was _beautiful_.

"Wow..." He murmured fondly. "I always thought your face would be handsome, but this is on a whole other level."

Kakashi let out a small noise akin to a squeak, and his face quickly reddened as his racing heart picked up speed.

"T-Thank you. Ah, you look um… Ah…" The more he gazed at Iruka, the more flustered he became; and the more flustered he became, the less he knew how to speak. "I like your face."

He laughed awkwardly, feeling more embarrassed with every second that passed.

"I hope that's not the only thing you like." Iruka winked, smiling endearingly as he reached out to affectionately run his fingers through Kakashi's hair. He was so cute when he was nervous.

Before long, Teuchi finished preparing their ramen, placing it in front of them; and when they finally started eating, the silence that had once been thick with lingering embarrassment had transformed into something more comfortable, allowing Kakashi to relax again after their awkward interaction.

When they were finally done, neither of them wanted to stick around much longer, so Iruka paid while Kakashi slipped his mask back into place - he was going to pay, himself, but Iruka wouldn't let him, since he was the one who had taken _him_ on a date; and they soon left Ichiraku, their feet taking them towards the village centre. After a few minutes or so, Iruka opened his mouth to speak.

"Just so you know, we're not parting ways yet." He said. "I'm taking you somewhere else now."

"Oh? There's more?" Kakashi asked curiously, excitement stirring within. He was thoroughly enjoying the sate so far, and he loved that Iruka was reciprocating his feelings, and wanted to spend even more time with him.

"Yeah. Where do you think we're going?" he asked.

"Maa, I don't know - a stroll around the village gardens? Checking out the markets?" Kakashi guessed. "Am I right?"

Iruka only chuckled in response, and slipped his hand into his.

Kakashi was really intrigued. He'd never been on a date like this before where everything was a surprise, and he was so unsure of himself. Sure, his guess for their first destination had been right, but Iruka had such a strong poker face that it was so easy to second-guess himself. And that in itself had really piqued his interest, because throughout all the years that he'd known Iruka, he'd been able to read every single emotion, and knew exactly what he was thinking, no matter how much he tried to hide it; but now the only thing he was allowed to see was just how much he was enjoying himself.

Kakashi and Iruka continued on their journey towards the village centre, hand in hand; and as they got closer to a lot of date locations, Kakashi looked around curiously, once again trying to figure out where they were going. They had passed all the markets now, and the cinemas; and just when he thought Iruka was taking him to the library to browse and pick out books together or play shogi, he led him through a side street to another area; and when they came out the other side, Kakashi smiled in surprise. 

"It looks like I was right again." He commented happily, pleased that they were at the village gardens. Even if he didn't know what Iruka had planned for the date, all his years of watching him and learning about his way of thinking was really paying off.

"It looks like you are." Iruka replied with a knowing smile. "Shall we?"

Kakashi let go of Iruka's hand, slipping it around his waist in response, suddenly a lot more confident than he had been back at Ichiraku; and they began their journey, slowly wandering through the gardens, enjoying the shade, and all the colours surrounding them.

It was a relaxing, intimate walk, with many of the gardens and trees in full bloom; and Kakashi and Iruka easily got lost in conversation as they explored the various paths. Kakashi's favourite area was the tulip field, and Iruka was particularly fond of the large wisteria trees by the lake, and walking beneath their purple canopies, with their long vines of flowers gently draping over him; but what they thought was most lovely was when they were wandering through the section of roses, and an elderly gardener trimmed a branch and gave a rose to each of them, saying how they were the sweetest couple she had seen that day.

Finally, they finished making their way through the maze of paths, and were rewarded with an drinks cart near a group of picnic tables; and they bought a small coffee to enjoy while they took a break under the shade of a maple tree. They sat by each other's side, rather than opposite each other; and as they joked, reminisced, and got to know each other more, they subconsciously shifted closer and closer together, until their sides were completely pressed against one another, and they were basking in each other's warmth.

Time slipped away very fast, and suddenly, the colours around them seemed to be bolder, with a more orange tinge; and the shadows were deepening, and stretching across more ground, indicating that the sun was preparing to set. And when Iruka finally sensed this, he turned to Kakashi.

"Are you ready? I think it's time to move on to our next destination." He said.

"Again?" Kakashi asked in surprise. "Maa, Iruka, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you keep taking me places and extending the date because you're interested in taking things further."

"Maybe I am." Iruka said as he stood up, ready to continue.

When he was answered with silence, he turned to face Kakashi, studying his expression to try and gauge his reaction; and when curious eyes met his, he blushed and looked away shyly.

"Tell you what…" He said softly. "If you can tell me where we're going next, there will be a guaranteed kiss at the end of the date. If you um, want one, of course."

"Oh?" Kakashi questioned, suddenly very interested. He stood up, too, and joined him. "Since the stakes are so high, do I get a hint this time?"

"Hmm…" Iruka thought as they wandered over to the bin to throw their empty cups away. He looked at Kakashi mischievously.

"Your only hint... is in what I just said." He grinned teasingly.

"Hn? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, frowning in confusion as they started to leave the gardens. "All you said was that you'd kiss me if I guessed where we're going next. How is that a hint?!"

"Think about our date so far, and what I said carefully, and you'll know." Iruka said. "You're smart. I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Hmn..."

Everything had been wonderful so far. Iruka had taken him to lunch at Ichiraku, which he had guessed right away, and they had just finished a stroll around the village gardens. He had guessed that location, too - also the first time, if he remembered correctly. He'd predicted Iruka's ideas so perfectly before, but they had just been guesses, the first thing that popped into his head - there hadn't been any logic behind it. How on earth was he supposed to figure out where they were going next?

There _had_ to be some sort of riddle to Iruka's words… And an answer… After all the signals he'd been getting throughout their date, there was no way Iruka would offer something like that without a way of solving it - he obviously wanted to kiss him. So there had to be a link between the previous locations, a common pattern to determine the next one... And that was… Well, the only thing he could think of was that they were both... his first guesses…

Suddenly, all the pieces came together; and Kakashi's eyes lit up excitedly and a wide grin crept on his face as he figured it out.

"My, my, Iruka. You're very sly, aren't you?" He murmured huskily.

He stopped walking and turned to Iruka, giving him a slow once-over, admiring every part of him; and Iruka stopped, too, studying him curiously, his face growing hot as Kakashi undressed him with his eyes, his expression full of interest.

Kakashi stepped forward and put his hands on his waist.

"W-What do you mean?" Iruka stammered, caught off-guard from the sudden touch, as sparks shot through his system.

"I wasn't guessing where we were going, was I?" Kakashi hummed, taking another small step closer to him. "I was _deciding_. And you went with my first suggestions, because people naturally share their top preference first."

Iruka grinned, pleased that Kakashi had figured it out.

"And were they your first preferences?" He asked.

"They were, indeed."

"So tell me, then," Iruka purred, pulling Kakashi's mask away, and hooking his arms around his neck. "Where are we going next?"

Kakashi leaned forward and pressed his lips against Iruka's in a deep, passionate kiss, indulging in his taste; and Iruka tightened his grip around him as he melted into his kiss.

After a moment, he slowly pulled back, and gazed into Iruka's love-struck eyes.

"Let's go back to my place." He said.

"I'd love that." Iruka replied. "Lead the way."

And Kakashi scooped him up and flickered away.

It was time for him to show Iruka an even bigger surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you around!


End file.
